Devices and methods for performing in-vivo imaging of passages or cavities within a body, and for gathering information other than or in addition to image information (e.g., temperature information, pressure information), are known in the art. Such devices may include, inter alia, various endoscopic imaging systems and devices for performing imaging in various internal body cavities.
An in-vivo imaging device may include, for example, an imaging system for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the GI tract. The imaging system may include, for example, an imager associated with an optical system, and optionally an illumination unit, a transmitter and/or an antenna. Other types of in-vivo devices exist, such as endoscopes which may not require a wireless transmitter, and devices performing functions other than imaging.
Some in-vivo imaging systems use multiple cables, sensors and/or antennas to receive and/or record signals and/or data transmitted by an imaging device. For example, some in-vivo imaging systems require firm attaching of multiple sensors to a user's skin and/or body; such firm attaching may require gluing or bonding of sensors to a user's skin and/or body. In some imaging systems, multiple cables, sensors and/or antennas are used such that it may result in inefficient operation and/or inconvenient usage.
Therefore there is a need for a system and a method which will improve the noise figure, and will decrease the amount of cables between antenna array and the recorder.